


To Andromeda From the Milky Way

by malixace



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: Reyes calls the Tempest crew. Something from the Milky Way had gotten to Andromeda by it self.





	To Andromeda From the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Computer crashed lost everything. So I am working on the next chapter on paper for Spectre Saved. And a lot of depression and all kinds of shit. So here is something I did on my phone for the time being for some filler. Until I get my new computer set up. Please enjoy. I own nothing.

_ Ryder,  _

 

_ Come to Kedara. Quickly as you can. We found something that might find itself a better home on the Nexus and Meridian.  _

 

_                           Reyes _

 

“That's not fishy at all” Kallo commented from his seat on the Tempest.

 

“Could be something important; like some new plants or food” Suvi tried.

 

“Whatever it is if Reyes is involved it can't be good” Kallo said.

 

“Let's check it out anyway. Set a course for Kedara” Jaina gave the order and it was followed. Shed be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit interested. Especially if it would benefit the Nexus and Meridian for that matter.

 

She had hoped beyond hope that maybe it was something on the Quarian liveship. But that was ruled out almost immediately.

 

“Maybe it's something from the milky way.” Scott said as they played an old earth video game. 

 

“That seems highly unlikely” Vetra said looking up from her book. 

 

“You don't know that. It might have been sent after us, you know?” Liam had to put in his two cents. 

 

“Maybe they cured the Genophage” Drak sounded hopeful even though clan Nakmor was close to finding a cure.

 

“Whatever Reyes wants it better be worth our time” Ja’al growled watching Jaina and Scott play their game. 

 

“Don't worry you'll get first shot if her tires anything” Jaina smiled as she beat her brother once more. 

  
  


_ Kedara _

 

“We haven't fully decrypted it yet but it has some interesting information from the milky way.” Reyes began as they entered his VIP room in the slums. “Commander Shepard and all her beautiful glory”

 

“Wait. THE Commander Shepard? Hero of the Blitz and the Citadel? The first human Spectre?!” Jaina asked stopping in the doorway letting Scott and Vetra run into her. 

 

“Damn sis”

 

“Warn us next time”

 

“Sorry, but Reyes you're sure?”

 

“I am. Here are the OSDs.” Reyes handed the discs to Jaina. Her and the others looked at them in awe. “Maybe you're people on the Nexus can finish decrypting them. I lived the Blitz. But it might be good to have our history on display; especially one of humanity’s best.”

 

“This is actually very helpful of you Reyes. What's the catch?” Cora asked not buying for a second that he would give the discs over for free.

 

“No catch, just a peace offering if you will.”

 

“Thank you Reyes. C’mon guys let's get this back to the Nexus.” Jaina said before any other argument could arise. 

 

Back on the Nexus they took the discs to the Pathfinder HQ. “You have to be joking; these can't be real” Tann said as a holo of Commander Amalia Shepard came to life, beside her a holo of Nihlus Kyrik appeared with the Normandy crew behind them. 

 

“These are real all right.” Avitus said looking up at the group holo.

 

“I wonder if they ever got married. Oh I wonder if it's in the unencrypted discs? Shepard must have looked beautiful” Suvi rattled on excitedly.

 

“Even so, how far did Reyes’s people decrypt?” Narissa asked.

 

“Looks like up until the Normandy SR-1 was attacked over Alchera by Collectors.” Kesh said looking over some of the available data entries. 

 

“So this Commander Shepard is a pioneer of your people?” Ja'al asked reading some of the available dossier.

 

“Not just a pioneer, she's the hero of the Bartarian Blitz on Elysium…” Scott started

 

“The colony was being attacked and she managed to hold them off and defend the colony by herself until the Alliance came.” Jaina continued.

 

“She is the first human Spectre because of it. Spoken for by the big hunk of Turian standing beside her” Cora added

 

“Her and her crew defended the Citadel against Saren and the Geth and are considered heroes.” Liam said punching the air.

 

“And before we left the milky way, she had been missing since the attack over Alchera. A former human Black Op group known as Cerberus had her and apparently nursed her back to health.” Avitus said “Nihlus was keeping tabs on her as they were trying to help the colonies out in the Terminus.”

 

“Not sure what happened next since we left during that time. But she is our hero, next to dad and mom of course.” Jaina said.

 

“A soldier through and through, spacer kid with a military family. She liked Turians which was also a plus.” Kandros said. 

 

“Two on her crew and could sweet talk every other Turians in her path. I know a lot of us were really wanting to see her and Nihlus married. I really hope they did, it would mean so much for humans and Turian” Vetra piped up from watching some helmet cam footage from the Battle of the Citadel. 

 

Ja'al listened to all their stories of the commander and her crew. He was fascinated by all that she had touched before the Andromeda Initiative left the Milky Way galaxy. Drakk had made it point that when they found out if the Genophage was cured to take the info to Nakmor clan. 

 

Later a special place in the cultural exchange was made for Commander Shepard and her crew. Jaina made copies of what logs were ready read on the Tempest. These are all Nihlus Kyrik’s logs; she thought to herself reading over them.

 

‘I never thought that the hero of the Blitz was five six, five seven in boots and female for that matter. But there she was where Anderson had pointed to in the mess sitting next to Lieutenant Alenko…’ 

 

“They seem to be all of Spectre Kyrik, Ryder” SAM said.

 

“Personal logs. There are a few from Shepard herself but not many…”

 

“Once the discs are fully decrypted we might find some account from the Commander” SAM said blinking softly on the desk.

 

“Well SAM lets get started compiling everything” Jaina said lighting up her OMNI-tool.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. And hopefully the next chapter of Specter saved will come soon as well. Thank you for reading and love you all!


End file.
